Devilish Fire
by RosiePosieRW
Summary: A fire ensues at Blaise and Ginny's home. Ginny is horrified and upset, but Blaise is suspiciously impassive about the situation. Why? Is Blaise hiding something? What will happen next?


**A/N: Hello, dear readers! I thought I'd publish this today, because I feel bad for posting such a short chapter for _Failure Is An Option_.**

**This is for _TrisanaChandler13_, who has requested a Blaise/Ginny drabble. I asked my cousin to give me two prompts, and they were "character death" and "fire is the devil's only friend". Morbid, I know...and that's partly why this story is darker than what I would normally write. But it isn't explicit or anything, otherwise it would be rated M.**

**Tris, I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

**Warning: ****Dark!Blaise, ****character death (though not described in detail).**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, except for the plot. All credit goes to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Devilish Fire

* * *

Ginny stood on the sidewalk, her eyes reflecting the scene as it danced before her. A night as black as Death himself were lit by brilliant flames that engulfed their home. The orange flames could rival her own red hair. She had a strong sense of déjà vu, as this had happened before to The Burrow, when she was fifteen - but that did nothing to lessen her fear.

Yet when Ginny stood with a white hand clapped over her mouth in shock, quivering in the chill of cooling September, Blaise was still. His hands were clasped behind his back, ears listening as the sirens grew ever closer.

"How could this happen? Who would do such a thing?" Ginny's voice broke through the crackling, hissing flames, her voice only just holding steady.

Blaise shrugged. "Things happen for all sorts of reasons, my dear."

Ginny shook her head; she wasn't about to believe that. "We've just lost everything - _everything_ we've ever held dear to us, and that's all you can say? That's all you're willing to offer?"

He gave a nod, his eyes a black that challenged the night, though the centre of each was a hungry orange. "Magic can't be used. The Muggles would suspect -"

"Magic was what started the fire!"

"You can't be certain," Blaise countered, shifting so he faced her at an angle.

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Why suddenly so defensive, _darling_? Are you hiding something?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, an action she could see even in the unwanted glow of the dancing flames. "Why would I not give you the whole truth?"

"Why not, indeed."

"What are you implying?" Blaise asked, his temper rising, hand inching toward his wand while he spoke.

If he thought Ginny had not seen his movement, he was sorely wrong. She had hers out before he'd even gotten a hand on his. "Don't you _dare_ threaten me, Blaise."

Blaise gave a mirthless laugh. "Or what, sweetheart? You'll summon Potter? You lost that right a long time ago -"

He was cut off as she doused him with a jet of ice-cold water with a sharp flick of her wrist. A low growl rumbled through him; Ginny glared, "Demon spawn - dare you return me there?" she screamed.

Blaise shouted a curse, but Ginny countered it. So many years had passed since she'd last needed to protect herself, but she had spent much of her youth perfecting the art, and it would be hard to lose. She posed to attack him; the sirens were growing even nearer. But when Ginny expected magic, she received a physical blow. Blaise had knocked her mere feet from the rolling fire.

"No half-demon would be capable of this," Blaise sneered. "No angel will come to your rescue. I thought you could be different, love, I truly did. Oh well, even the devil can make mistakes."

Ginny scrambled for her wand, but he crushed her hand under his boot. With the other, he kicked her head, and lifted her with both of his hands and threw her into the heart of the flames. He could barely detect her choked screams as she fought for her life - a battle she would lose. Blaise only snapped her wand in half, watched the essence vanish before him, and walked away.

Because when you were the devil, fire was your only friend, your only love. There was simply no other option.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure if that was what you had in mind, Tris, but I tried. I hope you like it anyway. :)**

**Thanks for reading! Please do review, if you have the time. Any story requests?**


End file.
